Marloes Coenen vs. Liz Carmouche
The fight was for the Strikeforce women's 135 pound title with Marloes Coenen defending. Liz Carmouche came in on very short notice replacing an injured Miesha Tate. The Fight The first round began. Carmouche was moving a lot. Coenen landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Carmouche landed a leg kick and ate a counter right. Coenen landed a blocked high kick. Coenen landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Coenen landed a counter right hand. Four minutes. Carmouche landed a leg kick and ate a left hook counter. Three thirty-five. Coenen landed a leg kick. Three fifteen. Carmouche blocked a high kick. Three minutes. Coenen grazed with a right. The crowd booed there.. Carmouche landed a leg kick. Nice head movement. They exchanged, Carmouche landed a right hand. Coenen landed an inside kick. Two thirty. They clinched. Two fifteen. Two minutes. There was a mouse under Coenen's right eye. Carmouche had a body lock. One thirty-five as Carmouche kneed the thigh. She kneed the leg and landed a pair of foot stomps and another pair. Another pair. One fifteen. The ref broke them up. One minute. Carmouche dodged a high kick there. Thirty-five. Carmouche landed a leg kick. Coenen landed a right hand. 'Target that eye!' Coenen landed a leg kick there. Fifteen. Coenen landed a body kick. They clinched. The first round ended. Close close round, maybe even a draw man... I dunno, I'd score it a draw yeah. The second round began. Carmouche landed a leg kick. Another and she ate a counter right, grazing. Coenen landed a leg kick. Coenen landed an inside kick. An outside kick. Four thirty. They clinched. Carmouche landed a hard foot stomp, Coenen replied kneeing the thigh. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Carmouche worked a double. She switched to a single there heh. Coenen worked a standing guillotine. Three thirty-five. Carmouche got a good single to guard escaping. Carmouche kneed four times to the buttocks. Three fifteen. Another knee. Three minutes. Carmouche defended an armbar. Carmouche landed a big right and another. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Carmouche passed to side control and kneed the body twice, three more to the shoulder and another. Two minutes with another pair of knees. Another knee to the shoulder. One thirty-five. Coenen tried to roll out. Coenen rolled for a leglock. One fifteen as Carmouche stayed on top, she mounted. Carmouche landed big punches. One minute. Nothing landed clean. Carmouche landed a right hand. Carmouche landed a right. Coenen kept trying to roll. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Nothing landed clean. Nothing clean. The second round ended. That was Carmouche's round. The third round began. They clinched. Four thirty-five. Coenen kneed the leg and stuffed a trip. Another trip stuffed there heh. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Coenen landed a right elbow inside. Coenen kneed the body hard. Three thirty-five remaining. Carmouche kneed the leg. A foot stomp. Three fifteen as Carmouche stuffed a trip. Coenen kneed the leg there heh. Three minutes. Coenen kneed the body. Another. Coenen held the cage but still got tripped to side control. Two thirty left. Carmouche kneed the body. Carmouche stepped over to half-guard. She mounted with two fifteen. Two minutes remaining. Carmouche landed a right and a left. Most of these are blocked. Carmouche landed a hard right. One thirty-five left. Carmouche was beasting her. One fifteen. Carmouche landed a left and a few rights. One minute. Carmouche briefly worked an americana. Coenen landed a right from the bottom. She's game. Thirty-five. A left hammerfist got through. A right hammerfist. Carmouche landed a left hand. Fifteen with a right hammerfist. Carmouche is drumming. The third round ended. Carmouche's round. The fourth round began. Coenen landed an inside kick. They clinched. Coenen reversed a trip to guard. Carmouche landed three heel strikes from the bottom. Four thirty-five. Carmouche worked rubber guard. Coenen stood out. She kicked the leg twice. Four fifteen as Carmouche lunged for a double. She switched to a single and got it to guard. Four minutes remaining there. Carmouche's arm was trapped. Coenen climbed her legs up. She had a triangle. She pulled the head down. Carmouche tapped with three thirty-five.